harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bem
Bem (born c. 1979-1980) was a Nigerian wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) He was sorted into Gryffindor and is in Harry Potter's year, however he does not dorm with Harry and friends. Biography Hogwarts education Early years Bem began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, along with students Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He was Sorted into the house of Gryffindor, but would not share a dormitory with the other known Gryffindor boys in his year. During Bem's second year, the school would be under attack from a Basilisk. Many students became petrified. Hogwarts was under threat of being closed. Bem was not a mentioned casualty.He did not appear in CoS, but still the CHARACTER would still be at Hogwarts, even if introduced later, just like Luna, she still attended Hogwarts before OotP but was never mentioned really. Third year Bem chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as electives in his third year. During a Tessomancy lesson, Professor Trelawney looked in Harry Potter's cup, and said he had the Grim. Seamus Finnigan, mishearing the name of this omen, asked what "the Grin" was. Bem called Seamus an idiot and then proceeded to explain the significance of the Grim by reading from his Divination textbook. Later on in Bem's third year, Seamus Finnigan came into the Great Hall to announce that Sirius Black had been seen, and Bem likened searching for the fugitive to "trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Bem was present to witness Harry Potter open his new broom he received from Sirius Black and watched him give it it's first test fly. Fourth year During Bem's fourth year, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter, whom is from the same house as Bem, was chosen as one of the student finalists along with Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. Bem was sat next to Parvati and Padma Patil during the feast at the start of the year. Bem was also seen sitting in the back of the Great Hall during the memorial to the late Cedric Diggory at the end of the year.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Fifth year Bem's fifth year would be under the watchful eye of the Ministry of Magic and Dolores Umbridge, who took on the role of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Throughout the year both the Ministry and Umbridge blamed "notorious mass murderer" Sirius Black for the Azkaban escapes and the murders. Whether or not Bem believed this is unknown, but he commented in previous years how he felt about Sirius Black. Bem joined the alliance against Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army. Come the end of the year, the Ministry had seen sense and the start of the Second Wizarding War was announced. Battle of Hogwarts ]] Bem fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and may have survived the Second Wizarding War, along with most of the Dumbledore's Army members. Etymology The name Bem means "peace" in the language of the Tiv, of Nigeria and Cameroon and also means "good" in portuguese.The New Age Baby Name Book by Sue Browder "BEM" is also an abbreviation for British Empire Medal, a medal received from British royalty for meritorious civil or military service, which reflects Bem being Sorted into Gryffindor. Behind the scenes *Like the character Nigel Wolpert, Bem is not mentioned in the books, but is credited in the films. Played by Ekow Quartey, the character is listed in the credits for Prisoner of Azkaban as simply "Boy 1". However, on the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD, the closed captions identify the character as "Bem" during the Divination class scene. *Bem was created purely for the films (particularly Prisoner of Azkaban). *In Order of the Phoenix, Bem was in Ravenclaw while in Prisoner of Azkaban he was a Gryffindor. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references See also *Nigel Wolpert *Igor Karkaroff's aide fr:Bem Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Nigerian individuals Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants